


The Sun Is Coming Up

by 0justlisten0



Series: The Stars and The Sun [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Broken Heart, I didn't mean to make it so angsty, M/M, angsty love, but I did, not really - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:18:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0justlisten0/pseuds/0justlisten0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> It’s three months after now and Harry feels his heart beginning to mend.</i><br/> </p><p>  <i>(It’s temporary, he knows, because the tape won’t hold forever, but he can pretend for now.)</i><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun Is Coming Up

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people messaged and commented that they were in tears after _The Stars Are Burning Out_ and begged for a sequel. Well… Here it is! ~~I’m not certain how I feel about this one either.~~
> 
> Also, I made a [shiny](http://sugarspiceandpurespite.tumblr.com/) new tumblr.

He flies back to New York the next day. The lads meet him at the gates, sadness in their eyes, with Paul just behind them, a deep frown on his face. Louis steps forward first because, for all the media wants to twist and deny it, he is still Harry’s best friend. His arms wrap around Harry tightly and Harry leans into him, bending a bit to bury his face in the curve of Louis’ neck, breathing in his comforting scent before pulling back.

Paul says something, gestures to the exit, and the others surround Harry, their hands reaching out to touch a part of the youngest boy—his arm, his shoulder, the nape of his neck—trying to find a simple way to comfort him without simultaneously overwhelming him. A few fans crowd around them but, for once, they all stay in the path cleared by Paul and the rest of the security team, the boys keeping Harry in their small, protective bubble.

The van is waiting just outside and they all pile in: Paul in front; Liam and Zayn in the first row; and Louis, Harry, and Niall in back. Niall lets Harry lean against him, his hand coming up to comb through the silky curls, massaging his scalp, while Louis quietly holds his hand.

Harry sleeps.

*

As expected, he gets reamed for leaving, Simon and the Powers That Be informing him in no uncertain terms that another ‘incident’ like this will not be tolerated a second time. He apologizes profusely, unhappy that he had allowed himself to jeopardize the band with nary a thought. He leaves a little worse for wear, but in one piece.

(He doesn’t count the broken pieces of his heart.)

*

The boys all ask him if he wants to talk.

He doesn’t.

He doesn’t want to think about it.

*

He’s quiet during the radio interviews. The others make up for his silence, loud and crazy to keep the focus away from him.

The TV appearance is awkward and stilted on his part. The host mentions the photos of him and the boys at the airport the day before, asks why he looked so down and out. Liam answers for Harry, claiming jetlag, laughing it off with the others.

(He’s so grateful to have them.)

*

The next few days sort of blur into one another and before he realizes it, a week has passed, then two, three…

A month is gone.

(Harry’s heart hasn’t begun the healing process yet.)

*

At the two month mark, Harry finds a stranger.

(He tells himself it’s just a coincidence that the man looks like Nick.)

*

It’s three months after now and Harry feels his heart beginning to mend.

(It’s temporary, he knows, because the tape won’t hold forever, but he can pretend for now.)

*

He’s stopped actively searching for anything related to Nick.

(Another piece of tape is slapped over the cracks.)

*

It’s five months and they’re back in London to record the next album.

Harry goes to his Primrose home, proud that he only thinks about selling it once before shooting it down.

(Three pieces of tape are messily applied to his heart.)

*

He doesn’t wake up to listen to Nick’s show anymore.

(There’s so much tape now and only one more piece is needed to finish the reconstruction.)

*

When he opens his door, he’s expecting a delivery man, his arms filled with a box sheltering his favorite pizza.

“I know you probably don’t want to see me.”

His expectations are never met anyway—he doesn’t know why he thought they would be this time.

“I know you probably hate me,” chokes Nick, his eyes filled with pain like they were all those months ago as Harry stood outside Nick’s home just like this—such an ironic twist. “I know I hurt you and I know you probably would like to hurt me just as badly,” he says quickly. “I know _all_ of that, but…” He takes a deep breath. “I can’t—I…” He shuts his eyes, his breath coming out in a quick rush. “I love you.”

(The strips of tape holding his heart together are ripped away one at a time because all at once would be too easy.)

“I’m not even asking for another chance,” Nick says quickly, his fingers twisting together anxiously. “I’m not looking for you to forgive me right away or even to _care_ about how I feel.”

(The jagged pieces are falling so slowly.)

“I just wanted to tell you that.” Nick swallows hard, his jaw clenching tightly. “I love you so fucking much,” he whispers, repeating Harry’s words from so long ago. “That’s it. You can… I just wanted you to know.”

(All the pieces are gathered in his stomach now and they all hurt so much.)

He pictures himself calmly shutting the door, leaving Nick on his doorstep—a cruel reverse-irony—and going back to his life, nursing his fragmented heart, putting it back together again (maybe with glue this time, so it won’t fall apart again so easily).

He grips the door handle, looks directly into Nick’s eyes, and steps back slowly.

The door closes as Nick steps inside.

(Maybe Nick has some glue for his heart.)


End file.
